Cooling Systems
by Tigeress33565
Summary: Sam was curious.Why did Bumble Bee always turn on his cooling systems when he was having a comm. link with Optimus.Not Prowl,Not Jazz,Not Racket,Not even the Robo-chicks that had most off the other Mech bots A.C. on full blast. Slash OPxBB PxJ SxM


The Transformer's had been on Earth for a couple of years now.

Sam was twenty and he and Mikaela were engaged.

In those years where Bumble Bee and he had been partnered together for mission after mission-he and his fiancé now worked for The Autobots as human ambassadors and sometimes secret agents for the government-Sam had noticed some things about the robots from outer space.

Like when their cooling systems kicked on without you touching them, the 'bot was hot for some reason or another.

He had deducted with his master detective skills that most of the time it wasn't the weather that forced the A.C. on…specially in the winter.

Bumble Bee in particular had been needing the Air on this winter for some reason, very, very often.

So…after a full hour of thinking about this, the twenty-year old finally got the nerve to ask…

It just had to be in the middle of a crowded highway…

"Bee?"

"Yeeeeeeaaaah!~" His voice box had stopped working again-after its last repair, Ratchet had said that it would always turn off and on depending on Bee's emotional state of being-…so in form of an answer a pop princess screaming 'yeah' sufficed for Sam.

"Why does your A.C. always turn on when you're having private Comm.'s with Optimus?"

That was the real thing that got Sam. Bumble Bee would talk to Jazz or Prowl or even Ratchet and be fine. He didn't get needy for the coolers even when it was one of the apparently extremely attractive, virtually naked fembots-by Robo means anyway.

From what Sam could find-Bumble Bee was a little older than the human equivalent of a seventeen year old in his home planet's years.

He was bat-shit with hormones at that age-it was less than three years ago...-and from what Optimus said, the Transformers also had a form of wiring that awakes in their 'teen/young adult' age and then shuts off after awhile, and it was the equivalent of hormones.

For Bumble Bee-at least when he was in the car-the cooling systems only forced themselves on when he was talking to Optimus.

Sam almost screamed as Bumble Bee served-his way of being in embarrassed shock-from his lane to the next and then back again three times.

"_What was the question?_"

"Hey, your voice box is working!"

"_I guess so._" The car honked back at an angry truck driver as he cut the slow man off.

"So? Why does your A.C. always come on when you are talking to Optimus?"

Bee spluttered and it came out as static as he tried to think of an answer.

"_W-well…um…uh…when a 'bot's coolers turn on it usually means their 'blushing'…their trying to cool down their systems._"

"So, you blush when you…talk to Optimus?"

"_No!_" his Air conditioning suddenly shifted on high and Sam laughed.

"Ohhhh…I get it! You have a crush on Optimus!" Sam smirked as the cool air flew so fast and so strong he had to hold the wheel to stop himself from falling into the back seat.

"_I do not!_" The Autobot argued as they turned onto a side road and stopped.

The path looked unused and rather dusty, so when Bumble Bee pulled over-he didn't much worry about blocking any ones path.

"Do so! I bet you Loooove~ him!" Sam sung 'love' and drew it out just so he could make Bee's cooling system sky rocket.

Which it did.

They went back and forth-not bothering to keep their voices low.

Sam was laughing so hard and Bee's systems were working so loud, trying to stay cool that neither noticed the flame painted Semi-truck silently traveling the path from behind them.

Bumble Bee quickly gauged what was up ahead-a rather large hill overlooking an empty-of animals-valley.

He cruised on until he reached to hill and let Sam out of the car.

The human continued to chuckled and laugh as he set with his legs hanging over the age, waiting as Bumble Bee transformed-both to preoccupied to realize that the strange Semi behind them had also transformed and with a small very rare smirk hid quietly in the trees.

"_Why _haven't you told him!" Sam asked as he looked up at his best friend.

"_Dude! I don't even know if Optimus likes male bots…let alone a teenager who still thinks prank calling the delivery mail place is funny._" Bumble Bee sighed as his coolers finally-slowly-shut off.

Sam snorted.

"Dude…Pranking the mail man is hilarious…Optimus is just to mature for it…or some shit like that. And Bee…his paint job is flames…half the world think you and the guy are already making robo love babies."

"_What does his paint job have to do with it?_"

"Look up the word 'Flaming', you'll see…"

They were quiet and Optimus set in a very smug air as Bumble Bee looked through his inner internet.

The coolers kicked in on hard drive and Sam was afraid that he was going to rocket over the cliff as the wind blew so hard it slipped through Bee's armor and hit him as well.

"_Sam! Oh my prime!_" Bee covered his face with his hands.

"_Why'd you make me look it up!_"

Sam laughed again, winking at Bee before looking over the edge.

"'Cause I thought it'd be funny. It totally was." The man cackled softly.

"Anyway…I told you, If Starscream and Megatron can get anywhere in that royally fucked up relationship of theirs, so can you and your love sick commander."

"_That…might have been _the _most disgusting image I have ever imagined…Megatron and Starscream? Why not just add Jazz and Prowl why you're at it!_" Bee stuck out his strange blue glossa in mild disgust.

"Bee…Megatron and Starscream have been screwing around for the last year and maybe longer and Jazz and Prowl became bond mates like…last week." Sam gave Bee a look.

"I can sorta understand Jazz and Prowl-'cause not only are they extremely quiet about their personal lives, coupled with the fact you're not very non-battle observant. But Megatron and Starscream? They destroyed half of a mountain range in their attempt to fuck the screws out of each other. The whole Autobot army ran away the second they heard Starscream…start to scream."

Bumble Bee shook his head.

"_I remember that! I heard Starscream start to scream and thought that Megatron was beating him up again…they did that a lot in our home world from what I remember…I asked if I should check it out but Optimus flat out refused…I don't know why._"

"Wow…Bee really? You-?...Wow."

Bumble Bee just pouted a moment and contemplated flicking Sam onto his back for the tease.

Optimus shook his head.

'_Why to innocent sometimes…_'

The Autobot leader smirked a rare smirk again before stepping out into the light and made himself known.

"_You two do realize you were due back an hour ago, right?_"

Sam jumped and Optimus hid a grin as Bumble Bee's system heated up and the air started again.

"_Anyway, I have to talk to Bee for a moment…Prowl is waiting by the road for you Sam…Mikaela was worrying so Prowl and I came to look for you._"

Sam grinned, whispered what he knew was 'Make you move stupid' and ran towards the dirt path with a final wave.

There were two words running through Bumble Bee's processer right at that moment.

'Oh' and 'Frag'.

The yellow Autobot looked at his commander as the prime offered him a hand.

He took it and tried in vain to shut off the cooling systems that alerted Optimus to his more obvious feelings of embarrassment.

"_Is there something you're not telling me Bumble Bee?_" he asked as he pulled his subordinate up.

"_What makes you s-say that Optimus?_" Bee murmured as he ignored his hammering spark and stepped a couple inches away from his leader.

"_Nothing really…but it seems you are having problems your cooling systems?_" Optimus openly smirked as he let his larger red and blue arm unit wrap around the yellow and black waist of Bumble Bee.

"_No…_" Bumble Bee spoke in his native language then, the static-y hisses and clicks and beeps bringing a feeling in Optimus of home sickness.

Usually they had to use a human language-only in very rare situations did any of the 'bot's on Earth use their Cybortronian(I know I probably spelt it wrong…deal.) language, and then mostly for comfort reasons.

For some reason, the fact that they were now using their birth language made the moments Optimus Prime was trying to create with his-hopefully-future mate in the near time line much more intimate then they would have been with the crude human language.

"_Are you sure? You can tell me anything…any feelings you have…doubts? Troubles?_" The flame colored 'bot slowly pulled the flustered Bee closer-closer-closer…so close that their chest plates crushed together-making small scrapes of their personal coloring, and their wasn't even room for a Earth fly to fly through.

"_I-I…I…can't say it!_" Bumble Bee closed his eye units, turning his face away from his secret love in shame.

"_Come now Bee…you know as well as I do that I will not make a move until you say it…_" Optimus leaned his helm closer-close enough to just-_just _brush his lip units to Bee's.

"_I…I-_" clear oil slowly leaked into the corner's of the yellow Autobot's optics.

"_Just…_" Optimus brushed the smaller male bot's forehead plate with his lips.

"…_say…_" the Prime brushed lower, kissing the nose of his chosen bot.

"…_it…_" Finally, the lip units met softly with Bee's own, just enough pressure to know they were there, but not enough to leave any lasting affect when they pulled away.

"_...please._" Bee shuttered as Optimus brushed to a sensitive wire close to his neck, the clear oil in his optics dripping out in one tear as he opened his mouth to speak.

"_I'm in…in l-l-love with…y-_" the last of the statement was illegible even with Optimus's powerful hearing.

"_Bee…one more time…say it loud enough for me to hear._" Optimus whispered in their language-as they had been using the whole conversation.

It made Bee feel better as the cooling systems kicked in again-as he was getting ready to admit his feelings for his commander who, obviously felt the same.

"_I'm in love with…you._" He finally stammered out before quickly lowering his helm until he was hiding his face plates in Optimus's chest unit.

"_I love you too, see…it wasn't that hard. Now was it?_" the teenage Autobot grinned and leaned up on the tips of his foot units, catching the Commander's lips in a kiss that had both 'bot's circulating air throughout their systems to calm down.

-Sam grinned as he hugged Mikaela and Jazz whistled as Prowl elbowed him when Optimus walked into the base at least four hours after they had left he and Bee on the overhang less than twenty minutes away from the Autobot base.

Bumble Bee recharged in his arm's peacefully, a rather happy grin on the slightly press down-and a bit purple with leaked oil-pair of lip units.

'And that…' he thought as he and Mikaela got ready to sleep in the small-to the Autobot's anyway-room they shared in the base,

'is why Bee's cooling systems kick in when he's talking to Optimus…' he wrapped his arms around his fiancé as she dozed off.

'But from now on I think he'll be over heating from a completely different reason…' he grinned.

'Private Com. Link Robo Sex anyone?'

And then he slept…

That was longer than I had imagined…


End file.
